vampire academy - different povs
by abigailcamble123
Summary: all the different pov's in the first book of vampire academy


_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Dimitri's pov**_

"Aahh! Andre!" My body snapped to attention. The screaming was coming out of the house in front of me. I told my colleagues to lay low behind trees nearby. I looked cautiously at the upper left window and saw a dim of light flicker on.

Surprisingly a cat appeared at the window and stared at me. I was surprised at how fast the cat had found me. Suddenly and darkened figure appeared, it tilted its neck as if it was offering it to someone. Then another dark figure appeared and leaned towards the first persons neck. I watched with curiosity. Suddenly the feeding stopped and the drinker moved to a different room. the cat still stayed at the window. Eyeing me.

 _ **Lissa's pov**_

"Shut up Andre!" My face turned bright red, he always embarrassed me and it got a bit annoying. Rose laughed hysterically, "Are you really going out with Aaron!" I ignored that comment and changed the subject. "I hear you are going out with Britney!" My mums face lit up, "I love Britney, she is a good match for you."

Suddenly a great force hit us and I flew out of the car, against the odds I survived. Suddenly I seen the car and I started screaming. There was so much smoke and blood, then I saw Rose, she was dead. I felt something, something strange and I immediately dragged myself towards her and I saw the rest of my family, they were dead to but I kept on going, and when I got to her I felt a wave of power and suddenly I started healing her. I used every bit of power I had and then I passed out, the last thing I saw was Andre and started screaming "Aahh! Andre!".

I woke up and saw Rose which was a relief, I stopped screaming but I was still whimpering, "Andre," I moaned "Oh God." She helped me to sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up." After a few seconds my eyes opened. "It's okay," she told me gently. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"Yeah. I know.

We sat like that for a few minutes, not saying a word. When my emotions calmed down, Rose turned on the lamp. Attracted by the light our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window. He gave Rose a wide berth-animals hate dhampirs, for a strange reason. But have nothing against Moroi and love me in particular.

"When did we last do a feeding?" asked Rose suddenly. My skin had been paler than usual and I had dark circles under my eyes so I guessed why she why would be wondering. "It's been like ...more than two days, hasn't it? Three? why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy, I didn't want to bother you."

"Fuck that, I'll get a bottle of water, and you get have a bit of my blood."

"Are you sure, I don't want to bother you?"

"Stop complaining and hurry up before I lose my patience!"

There was no turning back now, my fangs touched her neck before I even released it, I could see the bliss in Rose's face and I always stopped before she got addicted but it had been so long since my last feeding but I forced myself to stop. I could see the disappointment in her face, but she did her best to hide it.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"What are friends for."

I moved to a different room to get Rose something to eat because she was looked so exhausted.

 _ **Dimitri's Pov**_

She seen me before I seen her, she gave me a surprised glance and ran, I told my colleagues to go catch them, while I stayed behind because I was the one who was going to take her back to the academy. I heard a lot of shouting and screaming, so I decided I should calm them down.

"Princess Valissa I am hear to take you back to the academy."

The other girl shouted, "You are not taking Lissa over my dead body!"

She ran towards me with full speed, she was fast but I was faster I threw her up in the air and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I give up!" she said in defeat.

"Come sit with me at the front, Princess Valissa sit at the back with the two guardians."

I got in the car and decided not to talk much to them much, but when we arrived just outside the gates of the academy, I seen a group of Strigoi. as it was my job being a guardian I was always alert, so I seen them going just before they sensed be, it was enough time to react.

"Stay in the car." I was gone even before any of them could testified. The first Strigoi I killed nearly killed my companion, then at the corner of my eye I saw Rose get out of the car. I staked the Strigoi near me then I went to Rose there were two Strigoi coming near her but two of my companions were at the one of them at the far side. I ran to the other Strigoi and staked in the heart before it had a chance to kill Rose

"I told you to stay in the car!" She didn't reply. She leaned over the Strigoi I killed. It twitched and she ran back to the car.

 _ **Rose's Pov**_

When we got into the gates of the academy I was very scared. They were just outside the academy. What if there was more Strigoi? What if they were in the academy? What if they hurt Lissa I couldn't live with myself. We had to go straight to Headmistress office. I was terrified of her, what if she kicked me out of the school? What if I couldn't be Lissa's Guardian and I was shadowed kissed to her. As we walked to her office everyone we saw stared at as and whispered to each other. Well it had been two years since they last saw us. I wasn't surprised but that was the least of my worries and I would deal with that later, _if there was a later._

As we arrived at her office I was picturing all of the scenarios but when I saw her face it was a completely different story.

"Hathaway, Princess Dragomir, please come in." she said in a polite voice, _mainly to Lissa_

"For a start I am very happy to see you here, and that you are not harmed..." I knew were this was going so I blocked half of it out until she asked me a question.

"Why did you go out of the academy, and didn't return for 2 years." I didn't answer, it had been 2 years ago and I knew exactly why, it was because of the crash and that she saved me from death, and that I am know shadow kissed.

"I don't know." I said as a excuse.

"Well I have no choice to exp..." she was interrupted, by Dimitri.

"Please don't, I could teach her a the things she has missed and more. Please don't do these to her!"

"I will allow this if you follow these rules."

She gave me a list, I was surprised she had a list for these type of occasion, maybe this has happened before?

"Will you these?"

"Yes, I said bluntly.

"Know for you Valissa..."

She went on for what seemed like hours but it was only half a hour. Before we left she said

"Rose you will start your training 2 hours before school starts."

"But that's li..."

Dimitri gave me a evil glare. So I stop complaining and said

"Ok, fine"

"Very well, and if you break any of these rules you will be in in trouble. Dimitri will send you to your dorms and you will stay there until further notice."

Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look then signalled for us to go. As we left I felt a wave of relief.

"That good of been worse," I joked.

"Can't believe you have to wake up two hours before school starts."

"I will survive, could have been worse." Then I arrived at my dorm, it was exactly how I remembered it being like. Lissa said her goodbyes and left and that left me all alone, I didn't like being away from Lissa for a long period of time but I had no choice.

 _ **Dimitri's Pov**_

After I dropped both of them at there dorms I had a lot of thinking to do, why did I feel these feeling for Rose, I know these was very unprofessional of me but I couldn't help it. Did she feel those feeling or was it just me? Should I ask her? _Of course not that would be insane and I can go out with a student that I am teaching and who is seven years younger than me._

I was still on duty so I couldn't think of these things for too long.

 _ **Lissa's Pov**_

When I got to my dorm I was relieved that I didn't get into much trouble, but I was worried for Rose because I knew she wasn't going to follow these rules for long. I knew she knew what I was thinking so that wouldn't be good. It was always annoying that I couldn't have any thoughts to myself, but what could I do about that.

I didn't have anything to do so I sent Rose a message in her head, that was one of the good things about having spirit, i could always contact her if and when I needed her. _I am bored and we need to talk about all of this please come to my dorm as soon as possible._ Hopefully she would come, she always did so i could only wish for the best. A few minutes after I heard a knock on my door, it was Rose

"Hello Lissa ,whats up?"

"Come in, still not used to this nocturnal schuele." I joked

"Me either, isn't it like nearly bedtime?" We joked and laughed what seemed to only be half an hour but when I looked at my watch it was 3 hours sense she came.

"I better go to my dorm and actually get some sleep."

"Sorry, go some you can actually get some sleep tonight or this morning." I joked, we said are goodbyes and I immediately went to bed.

 **Rose's Pov**

When I woke up I was extremely tired, I looked at my clock and it was 16 minutes to the first lesson with Dimitri, I had to admit he was pretty hot and I wanted myself to look good for him. When he caught me he didn't let go for what seemed like forever but was only 3 to 4 seconds. So with the time I had I made myself look nice. I even had time to curl my hair, which I don't think I had to do because we would be training for 2 hours. I got to the gym just on time and a saw Dimitri on hand things, I forget what they are called but he had so much upper body to turn himself upside down and do a triple front flip. When he has back on the ground he spoke,

"Fancy seeing you here?"

"Well you did tell me yesterday to come, didn't you?"

" I thought you would never come, because of you reputation."

"Well you I thought I give you a chance, you don't deserve to be ditched"

Then suddenly he came for me and slammed me on the ground, I wasn't expecting it, are bodies were so close, I could feel him breathing on my face, I suddenly felt this weird connection, I think he felt it to, it wasn't bad or anything though.

 _ **Dimitri's Pov**_

Are body were touching each other and I felt like kissing her, but I restrained myself not to. I got up and told her to run laps

"Seriously running?"

"Yes, stop complaining, or I will double it."

"Ok, ok."

After training Rose said,

"God that was extremely hard, will we have to do that every day?"

"Yes, but it will be worth it, to catch up with everyone else."

"Are you always these serious?" I joked.

"Yes."

I laughed.

"You dont talk much don't you?"

"Yes I don't"

"I better go to my classes but see you around."

"See you soon." He gave my a small smile and waved goodbye.

 _ **Lissa's Pov**_

When I woke I felt super tired. I haven't got used to the Nocturnal yet. I knew there would be a lot of gossiping about Rose and me so I felt nervous, we had are past reputations to live up to, so I put on extra make up and straightened my hair. Rose and me arranged to meet up at the cafe at our school and get breakfast.

When I arrived I saw Rose waiting for me,

"Sorry I am la.." She interrupted me before I had to finish.

"I literally just got her a few minutes ago, I ordered us breakfast, and didn't you forget I can read your mind."

We sensed people starring at us and whispering about us, shocked that we were actually here. I didn't judge them I would be shocked too. But we just blocked them out.

"I never forget, to be honest I can never have any private thoughts anymore." Rose laughed wondering what private thoughts I was thinking off. I kept my thoughts off those private thoughts and kept my face blank. She laughed even more.

"Your face looks so stupid when you do that."

"Way to increase my confidence."

"You know me."

"You know what I miss?"

"What?"

"Starbucks,"

"Remember when we meet this really hot guy and his hot brother."

"Who couldn't forget, what was there names again?"

"Something like Trace and Zed or Kyle"

"Wait it was Zed and Trace, didn't they have like seven brothers?"

"Sad that they were taken, Ellie and Abigail are lucky, and didn't this girl Amy have another brother."

"What a lucky bunch they are!"

"You know what I miss"

"What?"

"Costa," Rose laughed

"You always like the opposite of me don't you."

Then are breakfast came Rose had chosen well, Chocolate croissants and tropical juice

"You know me a lot you don't you?"

"A little bit to well don't you think. We laughed.

 _ **Christian's Pov**_

Everyone ignored me as usual, I hate that my parents turned Strigoi. I was actually a important royal once upon a time.

We had another boring lecturing class again, but not as boring as normal, I sat at the bottom of the table as usual and Mr Underwood was reading a note about these two girls, after he read it, two boys said some inappropriate things, then I set of them on fire. It felt satisfying to shut them up but then Mr Underwood told me to stop,

"Christian cut it out, report to the headmistress office, second floor ..."

"I have been there so many times please don't give me directions."

Then I went, I wasn't looking forward to seeing her, but I have been there so many times it doesn't matter, I knocked on the door then entered.

"We meet again Christian, what is it this time?"

"I set Jessie on fire because he was slagging of Lissa and Rose"

"Well that doesn't surprise me, well nothing surprises me of what you do."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not."

"It will be whatever you want it to be."

"This is just getting weird, what is my punishment this time?"

"I give up on giving you punishments they never really do any good to you, sadly"

"So are you just letting me go, just like that,"

"If anyone askes you got an hour dentition, but sadly I don't think anyone will ask, no offence."

"Way to increase my confidence levels."

"See you soon, hopefully later maybe."

That was the only person I thought would speak to me today, it wasn't

 _ **Lissa's Pov**_

After the outburst with Mr Underwood I wanted to go somewhere quiet, I thought of going to my dorm but there would still be people there, so I decided I would go to the churches basement, hopefully Rose wouldn't see me there. When I arrived I was shocked to see Christian there.

"What are you doing here, this is my place?"

"You forget Princess that you were not here for two years, this is my place now."

"No it isn't I demand you to go."

"You also forget I am from a royal family, and just because my parents turned Strigoi you don't tell me what to do."

"Fine, go live your sad a pathetic life alone, and I hope justice will be served and lock you up Strigoi."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't saying anything, like you always do, bye loner." I know that was prettier harsh but he deserved every bit of it.

 _ **Dimitri's Pov**_

Rose was getting along with her training very well, she was even better than most of the people in her class, she was a quick learner which helped a lot.

"What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to learn who to learn stake a Strigoi."

"Seriously, that's great, I wanted to learn how do that from the beginning."

Then I shown her, not with a actually Strigoi but with a pillow.

"I looks tougher than it seems."

"It will be harder with an actually Strigoi!"

"I kind of guessed."

" See you later Rose."

"See you later general."

 _ **Rose's Pov**_

It was a dramatic couple of days,


End file.
